Never Let This Go
by valiumknights
Summary: I don't want to be alone, but now I feel like I don't know you. CM PUNK / OC
1. I BELIEVE YOU BUT MY TOMMY GUN DON'T

**Never let This Go**, _Paramore_

Please don't read my fan fics if you don't get that this isn't real, ktnx

* * *

Two hours, two whole hours.

Adrianna sat back in the chair, running her slender finger over the rim of her wine glass. She would of course never drank wine in front of him, but he didn't show up did he?

This was no surprise. After three years of this shit, there were no tears to hold back. The one surprise she did receive that night was from a completely different man that walked in to greet her.

"He's really sorry Dee…"

"Save it, Cabana…" She laughed, pushing the seat back under the table neatly. She straightened her dress out and proceeded to push past him.

"The bill, sir…" A young waiter smiled, handing Colt the black leather book. "200 Dollars! You spent 200 dollars on fucking wine!" He screamed to her as she walked out the door, completely ignoring the mature patrons trying to enjoy their meals.

He shook his head, throwing down a few bills before handing back to the man. "We went back to your place after the show, we started talking about summerslam and he kinda got caught up in it…" She held up her hand as he tried to catch up.

"You don't have to explain for him Cab, but you can take me home." He rolled his eyes. As much as he loved her, that girl was a total bitch. Adrianna smiled at his annoyed demeanor, opening his car door.

"I don't understand why you're still dating that asshole…" Adrianna grinned, "Neither do I…" She smiled, jumping into the passenger seat, grabbing her best friend and Colt Cabana's girlfriend Sophie into a huge hug. Colt let an annoyed sigh pass through his teeth as he got into the back seat of his own car.

"Your house?" Sophie smiled a cheeky grin colt would be proud of. Adrianna rolled her eyes, "Yes Sophia, my house…" She smiled as the car jerked to life, as she pulled out with a loud screech of the wheels.

Let's just say, Sophie was not known for her driving talents. All that could be heard for the whole drive home was colt in the back seat yelling 'Shit, shit, shit…" or the car horn blasting from under Sophie's lead hand.

"Last stop…" Sophie grinned as if she hadn't almost run over a herd of elderly citizens. Adrianna smiled, silently thanking whichever god there is up there that she was still alive. "I'll see you guys tomorrow…" She smiled, planting a small kiss on Sophie's, then Colt's cheeks.

She smiled, prancing her way up the driveway, and through the front door. She stepped inside and had never felt more hurt in her life. She stepped toward the living room, leaning her head against the doorframe.

There he sat. The love of her life, rewinding and re playing a GTS from last weeks show that he hadn't gotten perfectly right. His left hand holding the phone to his ear and his right hand writing down notes.

"Yeah I know, yeah I heard about that good for you sweetie…

Are they gonna give you a shot?

Well, they should. You look great out there…

Yeah, I'm watching it right now you look beautiful…

Okay, I'll call you later then. Okay, alright bye Maria…"

He set the phone back on the table and smiled, shaking his head. She sighed loudly, turning around to retreat back to her bedroom.

"Dee… Dee!? fine, fuck off!" She shook her head as his voice echoed through the hall she walked down. His voice, the voice she used to swoon over, now she would do anything to drown out…


	2. OH, IT'S SO HARD TO HAVE SOMEONE TO LOVE

**Okay, I Believe You. But My Tommy Gun Don't, **_Brand New_

I don't own anything, but lord if I did...

* * *

_"Holy shit dude..." Colt stood in front of the full length mirror, looking himself up and down, shaking his head as fast as a man possibly could. _

_"Man, chill out you look like one of the blues brothers, it's awesome..." Phil laughed, laying his hands on both of Colt's shoulders. "How the fuck are you so calm dude, you didn't show up to any of the rehearsals, you're gonna have to go out there with some chick you're never met and walk down the fucking aisle..." Phil laughed as Colt yelled at him, his arms flailing wildly as they usually did. _

_"...yeah, but she's just the maid of honor, I don't have to marry her..." He smiled, Colt laughed and shook his head._

_"Is this right man? I mean Sophie is... But, Do you think us getting married is the right thing to do...?" Colt was being serious, for the first time in his life he was being serious. And for the first time in this life, he was really really scarred. _

_"Colt, she's stuck with you for three fuckin' years through everything. You two were made for each other, okay?" Colt nodded, taking three deep breaths before hearing that light knock on the door. "It's time, homie..."_

_"Jesus Christ Phil, hurry the frick up!" Marie, coordinator and Randy Orton's long time girlfriend whispered as loudly as she could as she grabbed his hand, pulling him over to the very right side of the church where all the groomsmen and bridesmaids were standing in lines. "Oh, Marie. I though Colt said I was walkin' with some broad I'd never met before..." _

_Marie rolled her eyes at his use of the word 'broad' in a church and sighed, "Here's the broad, don't fuck up Punk..." _

_There she was. He could have sworn the second she turned to look at him he almost died. Her long brown hair flowed down around her face, her big brown eyes sparkled and she had the most amazing smile. "Hey, you must be Phil" She smiled as the music started. She wrapped her arm around his and faced forward, waiting for the others to walk down the aisle first, as they were the maid of honor and the best man._

_Phil cursed himself, as he just realized he had been staring at her with his mouth open the whole time. "So... Doing anything after the wedding?" He asked as they moved forward. _

_She laughed and bit down on her lower lip, "Uh. The Reception..." She smiled. He felt like slapping himself in the head with the hand that wasn't connected to the arm wrapped around hers. "Right..."_

_She turned to face him, right before they were due to walk down the aisle. "But after that... Who Knows?"_

_That was it. From then on he was hers, and she was his. and that was that. Until a few years back. Something changed, something big._

The clock struck the ninth hour in total she had slept, she rolled over smiling as she felt there was no one there with her. She groaned, suddenly feeling the cool air as the sheets were torn from her body. A sharp intake of air sounded as she ripped he sheets away from his tattooed hand.

His cheeks expanded for the large amount of air he breathed in, before blowing it out with a huff. He could almost feel her eyes rolling back in her head. "What, punk?"

She heard his feet leave the room, stomping as loud as he could down the hallway. Adrianna let out all the air in her lungs, sitting up and pulling the sheet around her body, following him out to the hall.

"Phil. Please, shut up..."She said watching as he continued to pace back and forth. He stopped, his head snapping back to take a quick glance in her direction.

This was normal, Everything in both their lives was not normal. She had lived with this man for years and done the same thing so many times she felt as if she was in that stupid Bill Murray movie.

Adrianna knew it, Phil knew it, they had both changed alot, and not for the better.

Adrianna fell in love with him because he was the young punk kid with so much fire, so much passion. He would drive for 10 hours just so he could perform in front of 50 people for 15 minuets. He was dedicated, he was funny, sweet, and he loved being with her.

Phil fell in love with her for everything. She was his dream woman, the second he saw her he knew she had to be his, and all his. She was so innocent, she had never heard of professional wrestling before, she was a clean slate. She was perfect.

"Dee..." He sighed, walking over to her. Placing his hand softly on her hip. "Don't..." She whispered, shoving his hand off her hip with a jerk of her body.

Young, Innocent, Confused. She had no idea what she was getting herself into when it came to Phil Brooks. And The one night Adrianna decided they should change their busy schedule with a dinner date, there were more important things on his mind.

"_Baby_..." He said, dropping his lower lip, lowering his head, giving her his near perfect puppy dog impression. "This isn't about last night is it?" He whispered.

She scoffed shaking her head as he gave a grunt of relief. "Just. Leave me alone..." The statement was misrepresenting her intentions. What she meant to say was 'leave me alone for a moment.'

But She knew Phil. And she knew what he was going to do. He scoffed walking away from her, childishly. Grabbing his keys he turned to reflect his anger at her. His stare burnt into her as she laughed nervously.

To be honest, any other night she wouldn't have cared, it was just dinner, right? but it was what he stood her up for. for her.

"Phil, you can't just walk away from you're problems..." She groaned, grabbing a dressing gown off the floor to follow him downstairs, and out the front door.

"What the hell is _my_ problem!? I don't even know what I did wrong!" He yelled, flipping himself around to look at her as she walked onto the veranda, clutching the dressing gown to her body. Adrianna glared at him with nothing but hate. "You really didn't care, did you?"

Phil threw his arms to cross his chest, tapping his foot against the driveway waiting for her answer. "Last night was so important to me… "

A smile came to his crooked mouth, "Is that it? I missed _dinner_?" "...It wasn't just dinner, Phillip..." He shuddered as that name left her lips. He hated that name.

Adrianna couldn't look at him as she spoke; She turned away as her eyes began to sting. "You picked her, over me..."

"So?"

Adrianna turned to look at him once more, taking three huge steps to be face to face with him, or face to chest because of the height difference.

Phil rolled his eyes as the so called love of his life stood in front of him, screaming her lungs out. "Four fucking years we've lived together, and I plan a dinner, tell you about it for fucking weeks and you go and call that fucking whore..."

"Don't call her that..." He screamed in her face. She took a step back from him and looked right into his eyes.

"You've done it before, so lets just call it even.." Adriana laughed, "I don't call any of this even..." Phil rolled his eyes and continued the treck to his car, opening the door.

"What did I ever do to you Phil?" He slammed his car door shut, matching her tone he screamed at her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Nothing! That's the whole fucking point Adrianna! We never have sex anymore, and I talk to Maria almost every day and I'm gonna keep talking to her almost every day, so get used to it..."

And by now a small group of people we standing around their letterbox shaking their heads in embarrassment. Adrianna laughed as a pair of them began to walk towards the screaming couple.

"It's gonna kill you to lose me Phil..." She whispered, she knew it would, and he did too, but he was so fucking proud.

"Well, you never know what you got till it's gone, right?" He smiled sarcastically as Sophie walked over to Adrianna, grabbing her hand. Colt walked to Phil, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You're Heartless..." She was angry, upset, ready to burst, and beyond quiet conversation.

"Come on sweetie, let's leave Phil..." Sophie whispered, trying to pull her back inside. "You need to cool off, Philly..." Colt sighed, shaking his head.

"Get out of my house, I want you gone. Now!" Adrianna screamed, pointing at their front door. Frustration waved over Phil and he shook his head and laughed, "No..."

"Phil, please just go..." Sophie pleaded with the man. Phil shook his head and turned to face Colt, "I'm gonna kill her..." Colt laughed, "You're such a prick..."

"Then I'll do it for you..." Adrianna smiled her sweetest smile before walking back inside un-aided. "Gonna stay and help?" She smiled at her best friend, going to the cupboard to pull out several boxes.

"Dee... Don't do it..."


	3. I CLIMB, I SLIP, I FALL

**Foundations, **_Kate Nash_

This story comes from my imagination, kay?

* * *

Sophie's face came across as bored in comparison to Adrianna, who was on the verge of giddy.

During the course of the day, a group of women known to some as 'the girl's of wrestlers crew' had come to see what all the fuss was about. Now strewn about the living room were five bodies. Adrianna, Colt's wife Sophie, Alexandra, John Cena's long time fling, Marie, Randy Orton's latest, and Isabella, John Morrison's fiancé.

Alex hid her face in a pillow, "They're he-re..." She yelled into the piece of foam. "Oh god..." Isabella sighed, filing her already flawless set of nails.

"I'm not stopping him from beating your ass..." Marie sighed, kissing Adrianna's cheek before getting up off the floor to stand closer to the door. Adrianna laughed walking to the curtain and peering outside. Anger came over her as Randy moved himself from Cena's car followed by Phil. The Golden boys of the WWE.

"Why is everyone coming here!?" Adrianna began to panic, she was sick of her life being on show, even if it was just to her friends. "Calm down sweetie..." Sophie sighed, she was the only other girlfriend left in the house as all the others had run outside to greet their significant others.

"I tried to be nice, Phil!" Adrianna screamed as he finally entered the house. "What are you talking about..." He stopped and looked around, spotting the pile of boxes in the middle of the living room.

"What the fuck is this shit?" He yelled, obviously not calmed down from the morning. "Guess..." His eyes became wide. He ran around the house, searching for anything that belonged to him. Adrianna smiled as she let herself fall back into the chair. "Sup, Dee..." Cena smiled his pretty smile, sitting down next to her.

Adrianna raised an eyebrow and sat back, bringing her knees to her chest. "Nice one..." He smiled, watching the carnage unfold. "Adrianna, what the fuck!?" Phil screamed, coming back into the room. His veins were showing, anger filled his eyes.

Adrianna smiled and stood up. "I packed for you, baby..." She smiled sweetly. Bad move.

Phil knew she could get like this, and she knew he wouldn't have the balls to hit a girl. But, thats where she had taken a step to far. Phil raised his fist at her.

She didn't flinch, she didn't even blink. She knew her safety net was always there. There was always someone stopping him from making his worst mistake.

Adam's hand locked with Phil's. "You should take a walk, man..." He cooed, letting Phil's fist drop back to his side. The look of warning in Adam's eyes let everyone know he wasn't fucking around. But that didn't stop Phil from letting his open palm slap her across the face.

Sophie gasped, Cena pulled Alex as close as he could to him. Randy let his head fall in shame. Adrianna barely moved.

"Gee... thanks..." A small smile came across her face. She tried ever so hard to show them she was strong. To show everyone no matter how much she hated him right now, that what he had done didn't change her much.

Adrianna turned her back, preparing to leave the room. "Dee... Wait..." Phil grabbed her hand, Adam shoved him hard against the chest to push him back, She stood strongly in front of him, she wasn't scared. "It was a mistake, baby..."

She nodded her head understanding, She had gone a little overboard. But Phil, hitting her in front of all of their friends. He had gone way too far.

"I fucked Adam."

Phil's eyes closed, Adam's head snapped to look at her. She couldn't help but smile at the amount of mouths hanging open, all of them belonging to the males. Sophie smiled, Marie almost laughed, and Alex mouthed to her 'I knew it.'

"I'm sorry." Adrianna sighed. Adam shook his head. He didn't accept it. "Phil. I'm sorry." Phil sighed and nodded his head, somehow, he understood.

He took a step closer to her, in return every man in the room did too, preparing to tear him off of her. He walked slowly over to her, showing the same softness in his eyes the day he met her. "I think it's best if..." He stopped. She looked up at him in anger she just wanted to know if he really loved her.

"If we have some time to ourselves..." He stated, she flinched as he placed his hand softly on the cheek that he had slapped. They both turned their attention to the small crowd that had gathered. "Oh, us?" Alex smiled, pointing towards herself. "We'll just be leaving..." Cena smiled softly as he lead his girlfriend, and the rest of the group out.

Adam continued to stare; Phil looked at him and nodded towards the door. "I'll see you later..." He sighed, leaving the house, closing the door behind himself.

"Why?" He asked, not looking at her. She shrugged, having no answer. It was something that generally happened. It was like watching you five year old neighbor grow up, you knew it was going to happen.

"Phil. It wasn't my fault..." She couldn't help but lie. She could see that anger rising in him.

"Who's fault was it then Dee? Adam's, coz I'm sure as hell he didn't ask to fuck you!" He yelled, but not loud enough to let the noise flow outside the house.

"Let's not get too personal with the attacks Phil..."

"I've fucking had it..." he sighed, pushing away from her, pacing back and forth.

"Oh yeah Phil, and I'm the happiest I've ever been..." He glared down at her. "Don't joke Dee. Not now..."

She rolled her eyes, "You can't possibly think this has been easy for me... you're only here half the time and when you are... I don't know how I feel about you..."

"You're a whore." He sighed, massaging his temples. Her mouth fell open as he began to walk away.

"You're a fucking _pussy_..." He turned around, staring dead into her eyes. Hate and Lust tearing them both open.

Let's just say, without Adam there. There was nothing stopping Phil anymore...


	4. SAVE YOUR AMMUNITION FOR SOMEBODY ELSE

**Lover I don't have to love, **_Bright Eyes_

Editing is Eff-ed from notepad, I'm sorry

* * *

"You're so stupid, Dee..." Sophie sighed, shaking her head.Adrianna groaned, throwing some fruit into the blender.

"Yeah. And you look pretty messed up too..." Alex smiled as kindly as possible.Marie smacked Alex over the back of her head. "You're a little bitch..." Alex rubbed her now aching head, "Just being honest..." Adrianna sighed, leaning back against the counter.

Sophie smiled and hugged her tight. "I look like a crack whore..." Dee whispered. The whole room began to laugh. "No, no... I do..." She laughed along, rubbing her chin.

Two days after the little argument with Phil. and the bruises were starting to show.

"He said sorry, right?" Adam asked, joining the ladies in Colt and Sophie's kitchen. "Ewww, Adam put a shirt on!" Alex yelled, covering her eyes.

After the wedding, Colt was signed to the WWE and Phil, Coltand Adam had become the best of friends, so when therewas a little break like there was that month, he would usuallystay at their house, seeing as it was only a couple of blocksaway from Phil and Dee, and about 35 from Cena and Alex.

"What have I told you about walking around the house likethat Edge." Sophie smiled, letting go of Dee. "Edge... Whathave I said Edge..." Adam groaned, leaving the kitchen andthe sound of the name he hated people calling him outside the wrestling ring. "Don't you walk away from me, Edge... Okay, Edge..." Sophie yelled down the hallway.

"I don't get that boy..." Marie laughed, pouring some milk into the blender. Adrianna laughed watching as Marie beganto pull a face, taking no notice of what was happening besideher. It only occurred to her as Dee raised her hand, liftingher finger and pointing to the device. She didn't put the lid on.

"Shit..." Sophie sighed, looking around the kitchen which was now covered in a milky, fruity liquid. Marie sighed, sitting down next to Dee, who did not bother to point out she was about to sit in something quite like a squashed banana.

"Dee..." Everyone looked up as Colt walked into the room, holding out a phone. She looked at the number on the screen and sighed. "Hello..." "Dee... are you at Cabana's..." He asked, he sounded terrible. "No, I'm in fucking Canada..." She snapped.

"Canada?" Adam said, sticking his head into the kitchen. "Edge!" Sophie grinned, throwing some banana at him before he ran away. "Okay, Stupid question stupid answer..." Marie and Sophie sighed, shaking their heads at her as Izzy and Alex applauded her silently.

"I'm sorry..." She didn't bother replying, she just waited for him to continue talking. "Can I come get you?" He asked.

"No." The sound of the dial tone rang through her ears as she handed Colt the phone back.

"And..." Colt asked, ignoring the fruity (figuratively and literally) scene that was happening all around him.

"He has no life, he has to stop bothering me, make sure hegets the memo..." Adrianna smiled sweetly. Colt smiled in his usual demeanor and shrugged, "Kay."

"Dee, sweety... are you sure your being fair?" Marie asked, leaning down on the now clean counter. Dee cocked her head to the side "Fair!?" Phil doesn't know the meaning of fair.

"I think I'm being more than fair..." She laughed. Marie shook her head. "Coffee anyone?" Cena smiled, walking into the kitchen, before kissing Alex on her outstretched mouth.

"Yes please" The room chorused. Sophie looked quizzically at Dee, who shook her head politely before exiting the room.

"Adam..." She whispered into the bathroom door, which was open just a fraction. The door flew open and there stood a very wet and good looking Adam, in nothing but a towel.

He looked over to her, his eyes held loathe. "What?"

When you were around Adam Copeland there was some weird feeling, he was one of the sweetest men on the planet,when you were good enough. Sometimes Dee felt she had to be perfect to talk to him.

"Could you take me home?" Dee whispered, looking to the floor, finding her toes so very interesting. Adam sighed,rubbing his hands through his near perfect hair. He took a step forward, standing directly in front of her.

He took a deep breath. "Can you wait for 10 minutes?" He asked. She smiled, smelling his vanilla-mint toothpaste. Shesmiled and nodded. He winked at her and brushed past, letting his hand trail against the bottom of her t-shirt, feeling the small patch of exposed skin on her stomach.

And now she knew that maybe there was somebody else

instead of Phil that cared one bit for her.


	5. I AM HEAVEN SENT, DON'T YOU DARE FORGET

**Work, **_Jimmy Eat World_

Cannot be Bovvered

* * *

_He couldn't help but smile. He looked up, he saw nothing but a sunny day. He looked down and he saw this gorgeous, loving, funny, sweet... she was amazing. _

_"Mhmmm..." Her eyes began to flutter open, and he didn't know what to do. If he pretended to sleep she might try and leave or something, but if he kept them open, she might think he was watching her sleep (although he was) and that he was a total creep. "Good Morning..."_

_"Uh. Morning..." He smiled as she ran her hand up his side, not really realizing that she was pretty much wrapped around him. "Uhm. I'm gonna take a wild guess and say I'm naked..." She said, biting her bottom lip._

_"Uh. If it makes you feel any better, I am too..." "To be honest I don't think I could feel any better." She looked up at him. "I said that out loud?" Phil smiled and nodded, "But I'll pretend I didn't hear a word._

_"Awesome." She smiled. Silence, and not a comfortable one.  
_

_"So... Whatcha thinkin?" She smiled. He began to play with his lip ring. He could say what he was really thinking and get a slap in the face or sit in awkward silence._

_He hated awkward silence._

_"I was just thinking about how I haven't seen you naked in the light yet..." That 3 seconds was the longest and most painful in his life. Until she laughed. She rolled off him and lifted off the sheets. _

_He looked down at her naked body and grinned, "Nice.""Not bad yourself, spunky..." She smiled up at him, placing the sheet back down._

_"So... would this be considered, promiscuous?" She said, wiggling her eyebrows at him. He laughed pointing his finger at the both of them, "This, right now? Compared to what we did last night, this is frikkin wholesome as going to church..." He laughed. She smiled. _

_"But If you meant last night... I guess It depends if you let me buy you breakfast or not..." He smiled getting closer to her, planting his lips on hers for a second. "...I think that'll be a big yes." She smiled, breathlessly._

_Last night, after the wedding reception. Adrianna decided it would be a good idea to go get some real food with Phil as caviar and sheep liver was not as appetizing as some of the others thought, although the date didn't last long before they were in his hotel room._

_"What about showering?" She asked. He raised an eyebrow and contemplated his answer. "Well, there is a very bad drought in Australia right now... So I guess, we should probably share..." He smirked, looking down at her._

_She nodded, "Right, for the good of the Australians..."_

Already being home for 8 hours I had decided, I wish I wasn't. I was spread out on the bed with my head buried into my pillow, Phil had been yelling for the past 3 hours and I was sick of it.

"Dee, are you even listening to me?" I nodded my head into the pillow as he started shouting again.

"Phil."

"What."

"May I Please Sleep Now."

He groaned and shook his head, taking a deep breath. All she wanted to do was sleep, and he was holding that away from her. "Is that all you care about..."

She nodded, pulling her shirt over her head. His eyes immediately glued to her chest, as if he hadn't seen anybody naked in some time.

She laughed as a smile came to his face, "Baby. Just let me sleep..." She sighed getting into the bed. Phil mumbled something before getting ready for bed as well.

He let out a content sigh as he climbed into bed, pulling his body against mine. "Adrianna?" He asked slowly pushing his arm over her waist. She smiled taking her hand around his arm and rubbed it gently. Turning over to face him she smiled leaning up and placing her lips to his.

"What?" She asked pulling back.

"Iloveyou." He grinned before pushing his lips against hers, it was nice at first, but became too much very quickly. the second he shoved his tongue into her mouth, his hand moved it's way to her chest. She pushed away. "Back off." She snapped.

He rolled his eyes and got up, "I get fucking nothing from you!" He yelled before slamming the bedroom door behind him.

"You're such a Jerk..."


	6. FORGET THE THINGS WE SWORE WE MEANT

**Here we go again, **_Paramore_

EVERYTHING IN ITALICS IS MEMORY, FRICK!

* * *

They sat watching the man write down the contents in the rooms. They sat watching that man tick boxes on his paper. And then they sat watching the man look between them.

It wasn't pleasant.

"So, who bought the house?" He asked, looking directly at Adrianna who was looking directly back at him while Phil picked at his black nail polish, glaring daggers into the man. He opened his mouth to speak but Adrianna beat him to the punch.

"We both paid for it, equally." She smiled politely, saying it more to Phil than the man.

"Well, either you both come to a decision, whether it be one of you have the house, or you might take this to court." "Oooh, Court!" Phil yelled, raising his tattoo covered arm in the air. He obviously didn't give a shit what this man thought, Adrianna has specifically told Phil that a realtor was coming to value everything so he got changed, out of his t-shirt and jeans into a pair of track pants, a wife beater and a bears cap.

"What's the other decision?" Adrianna asked softly, grabbing Phil by the hand that was raised in the air, bringing it into her lap, squeezing it tightly. Phil looked over to her, he may not have known her anymore but he sure as hell knew she was scared shitless. Almost half as scared as he was.

"You Sell."

"Sell What?" They said in unison, before looking each other in the eyes. "The house, I have a few buyers looking for a place just like this one." Phil looked at Adrianna in his peripheral vision; she was nodding her head at the man. This was it.

Phil stood up, giving Adrianna's hand a final squeeze before dropping it, and stomping out of the room. Dee blew her fringe out of her face, "I'll give you a call tomorrow morning." Adrianna sighed. "I would appreciate that." He said, standing up before showing himself out.

Adrianna took a deep breath, running her hands through her hair.

"So. When are you gonna move out?" Adrianna turned around; Phil had made his return and was leaning in the doorway from the living room to the kitchen. "Excuse me?" She laughed, thinking it was his sick sense of humor again.

"I found the place Dee, and I haggled with the guy." Adrianna cocked her head to one side and raised an eyebrow. "You have got to be kidding me." She mumbled, rubbing her aching eyes.

"I'll just pay you back the other half and you can go find another gem of a house" She sighed.

"No." He snapped. "I'll pay you back, and I'll buy you a new apartment." It was a good offer. "No." She mumbled. "I'm not letting you have this place, Adrianna." He stated sternly. She nodded and almost laughed. "I know."

He stood up straight and took off his hat, smoothing out his hair. "I really hate to say this but, it looks like we're not going to come to a decision so..." "I'm going to bed." Dee groaned, rolling her eyes. She pushed past him walking up the stairs to go to bed, and forget everything that had happened.

"So, were gonna sell this place then?" He said, shoving his hands in his pockets, staring up at her as she leaned over the banister. She took a deep breath and blew some of her hair out of her face as she watched his chew on his lip ring, which used to drive her crazy. "Couldn't care less stud." She smiled sweetly. He let out a laugh.

No matter what kind of fight they had she would always do that, call him some name that made him smile. Something like stud or babe or hunk or cupcake, not that he was crazy about the last one but it always showed him that she cared.

He followed her up the stairs and into the bedroom, sitting down on the bed as he watched her remove the little make-up she did wear. "I guess, if it means I never have to see you again then I'll do it..." He couldn't help but smile as his saw her smile in the mirror, shaking her head at him.

"You're so fucking childish." She muttered under her breath. He stood up and walked over to her, placing his hands on her hips and his chin on her shoulder, if they didn't have much time left together, he was gonna give the sex card every play he could. "Huh?" He asked, before pushing the cold metal of his lip ring into her neck as he kissed it.

She rolled her eyes and dropped her hands to her sides, "I can't even have a proper conversation with you!" He continued to kiss her neck and rub his hands up and down her body. It had been such a long time. "Dee, I don't want to have a proper conversation." He said, looking at her in the mirror.

"You're a pussy whipped bitch." She smirked at him.

"What?" He said, taking his lips off her.

"Phil Brooks is a pussy whipped bitch." He turned her around and shoved her against the dresser. "Listen you little whore..."

_You know what happens next. _


	7. COME BACK TO ME, IT'S ALMOST EASY

**With Every Heartbeat, **_Robyn_

Spanks for messages, rates and all that crazy jazz guys :D

* * *

"You know, I'm getting a little sick of driving you around."

"And yet you always show up." Adrianna smiled a big cheesy grin at Adam Copeland as she pulled a fry out of her McDonalds bag, popping it into her mouth.

"I'm tired." He grunted before starting up his hummer, and screeching out of the parking lot. They traveled down the road at a crazy speed but Adam was still tempted to take his eyes off the road and look her over. He started at her legs and then up her body, and then to her face. The bruises were starting to show.

"He shouldn't do that shit to you, you know?" He stated, putting his eyes back on the road for a second. She suddenly felt a lot sadder at that mention, the reason she was sitting in his car at 1 in the morning.

"It's my own fault." She shrugged. "I know he has a temper but I still talk shit, you know me Cope."

"I know you well enough to know you don't deserve to be hit like that."

He was right, But she thought she was right too. She thought about it to herself. 'I deserve it, I always knew it was coming but...' "Who the hell is that?"

Adam pulled into Colt and Sophie's driveway and smiled.

Shelly. Fucking. Martinez.

"Baby!" She screamed as Adrianna got out of the car. "I've missed you so much!" Shelly ran over to her somehow, seeing as she was wearing 7 inch heels and all her wrestling gear it looked a little difficult. Shelly wrapped her up in one of the best hugs in the world.

"You look hot, where'd you come from?" Adrianna asked. "TNA, remember. I was gonna come stay with you and Phil but..." She pulled back, Shelly pushed all of Dee's hair back and looked her over. "Jesus Fucking Christ..."

Dee bit her lip, Shelly and Phil had been friends for much longer than Her and Adrianna had. In fact, Shelly hated Adrianna with a passion. Until one day Adrianna made a call about Kelly Kelly's horrible fucking face and they had been friends ever since. "I'm gonna kill him."

Adrianna picked up Shell's hands and smiled at her. "Let's just go inside, okay?" Shelly nodded and wrapped an arm around her. "Well, I kinda took the last bed so you're gonna have to share with Adam..."

"Cool."

--

Doors opening and slamming shut were all she could here when she turned off the shower. The bathroom door swung open to reveal a very angry looking Mr. Brooks.

She jumped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and covering herself up. "Hi."

"Don't hi me." He snapped, taking a large step towards her. She cowered before him, holding her hands up to cover her face. He stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging wide open. "Oh my god." He said, realizing what she had done, she had cowered before him, she _feared_ him.

"This is awkward..." Adrianna chuckled, running her hand through her hair. He placed a hand on her face softly, earning a small cringe from Adrianna, he ran his thumb over where the fresh bruises were forming.

Phil shook his head, before whipping around to see Colt Cabana and Adam Copeland standing in the bedroom that connected to that bathroom. "What the fuck is this shit!?" He yelled as he realized they were both in their boxer shorts. He turned back to look at Adrianna. "You're fucking both of them now!?" He yelled. Colt looked to Dee, then Phil, then Adam and began to laugh. His loud, obnoxious, Colt Cabana laugh.

"Phil, get out." She laughed along with him. "I'm not fucking any of your friends." Phil rolled his eyes and scoffed, looking back at Adam. "Believe what you want; just don't believe what you hear." She laughed nervously as he stormed out of the room.

"Lucky he wasn't here last night, coz he would have heard you two humping just as loud as everyone else did, ya'll hear!?" He stated, before walking away with Adam following like an embarrassed school girl.

Adrianna sighed, closing the door, placing her back against it before sliding down to her knees. "Fuck." Phil was pissed. Really pissed. And as much as she wanted to leave him, she didn't. He was supposedly her soul mate, how are you supposed to walk away from something like that?

He in total, had hit her twice in three years.

Every relationship had its downfalls, this was theirs.

Both times he was shocked to know anger had pulled him into doing such a thing. He apologized. He begged. But something inside of her hated him. But loved him so badly.

"Sweetie." She crawled away from the door and wiped her wet eyes from tears.

No one could see her cry. "Come in..."

It was Shelly and Sophie. "What's wrong sweetie?" Shelly sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as Sophie sat in front of her, staring right into her eyes.

"I just wanted him to know what it would be like."

"Be like?"

"To lose me..." Shelly hugged her a little tighter and sighed, leaning her head against Dee's.

"It was never meant to go this far, Soph. He was supposed to say he loved me, and he needed me and I would go home and everything would be perfect again." Adrianna sniffed.

Sophie took a deep breath and sat a little closer to her.

"Sweetheart. You two were never perfect, sure you were a cute couple and a great match for each other but. No one's ever perfect." She stated simply. "Phil's just not like that..."

"The Phil I met _was_ like that. He really cared about me." Adrianna sighed.

"Why aren't you telling him this?" Shelly asked, in a 'duh' tone. Sophie raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"I just. I can't." _Shut up Shelly._

Shelly stood up shrugging, "I think it may be worth a try, hottie..." she said, before Sophie followed her out of the room.

Adrianna got up, pushing her sopping wet hair out of her face.

"Get your life together Dee."

She picked up the clothes Sophie had given her earlier and threw them into the washing hamper, she wouldn't be needing them.

She was going **home**.


	8. YOUR HEART'S A MESS

**Videotape,** _Radiohead_

KaraAlissa: You are the greatest, Little Valo: Thank you so much! That's exactly what I'm going for :D

Everyone is brilliant, and I love you all

* * *

She felt terrible. She felt like shit actually. Phil stood across the kitchen from her, begging, pleading with her to stop. But She wouldn't stop, Adrianna stood at the china cabinet, throwing any precious heirloom she could at him. His defense? Nothing. He was taking it like a real man.

"Dee, Baby." She responded by throwing a plate at his head.

"Please." He pleaded, his hands pressed into the praying position.

She couldn't help but smile as a shocked expression came across his face as she pushed everything on the kitchen counter to the floor in one swift motion. The last utensils they'd be wanting.

"Where are you going?" He asked following behind her captiously, in complete fear of where the rampage would lead, following her up the stairs and down the hall toward the bedroom.

"I can't believe you!" She screamed as she turned around, throwing a punch at his face. He grabbed her hand in mid air and held it to his chest softly. "You need to calm down..."

"You don't think, you just act. That's your biggest flaw!" She screamed at him, pulling away and storming into the bedroom. Phil rolled his eyes and followed into the bed room. "I told him that because..."

"Because you're a selfish prick!" She screamed, he was now positive the neighbors could hear. She smirked at him, with an evil glint in her eye and reached under the bed. She pulled out a shoe box and he began to panic. "Baby..."

She walked to the other side of the bed, pouring it out. "Stop." He said. It was going to hurt her a lot more than it hurt him, and as much as he hated to admit it. He didn't want to hurt her anymore.

She held up a photo and sneered. Her, that fucking slut. **Maria.**

Her perfect hair framing her perfect face, her perfect naked body sprawled out across that hotel bed, at least she hoped it was a hotel bed, if it were the same bed She and Phil had shared so many nights she wouldn't be able to take it.

"That's not mine." He snapped at her.

"Well who's is it then? Mine!?" She screamed.

"When?" She stated, no tone in her voice.

He took a deep breath and sighed. "I want the truth, Phillip." She confirmed, crossing her arms over her chest. He closed his eyes, he couldn't watch.

"This time last year. She asked me if I wanted to go back to her hotel room. I did." He whispered, opening his eyes on the last word, seeing her blank face. She turned the photo to face him, she was staring right into the camera, her legs spread and her chest pushed out, all for him.

Adrianna smirked as she slowly tore right down the middle of the picture. She threw one half at him, and he picked it up off the floor. She looked at the picture and smiled. "Tell her I say hi." She shoved the picture in her pocket and turned around to sit on the bed with her back facing him.

He couldn't help but smile, she was so like him. "I love you, Dee."

"Don't lie to me Phil, Not now." He nodded, although she couldn't see. "If there's one thing I hate, it's liars."

"Dee." He mumbled. "This is it, huh?" He said, putting his hands into his pockets.

She nodded, "The last straw."

He sighed and walked around to her side of the bed. Tears rolled freely down her face, although she had no expression. "I'm going back to LA tomorrow; Mom sent me a plane ticket yesterday."

"Oh." He said. "So soon?" She glared up at him as he stood in front of her.

"You're back on the road next week Phil. Don't act as if you give a shit if I'm here or not." She snapped, he took a step back. "Okay..."

"...You better start packing then."

"Yeah, I better start packing then."

She was lying. She hated liars. She hated herself. She was living her life one big lie. What she really wanted was for Phil to ask her to stay, ask her for his forgiveness.

Sophie was right, Phil wasn't like that.

Dee nodded, standing up but not looking at him, wiping her face from all the tears. "Dee. Before you pack." She turned to look at him. "I'm sorry. For keeping the house for myself."

She shrugged, "You're selfish, what can I say?"

He didn't argue, she had the last say. She didn't want the last say, she wanted him to yell and scream and fight her for every inch, every bit of power. Fighting was the only way to talk to him. But no, she was lying when she called it fighting.

To them, it was proper communication.


	9. I'VE SEEN LOVE DIE, WAY TOO MANY TIMES

**Emergency**, _Paramore_

Ah, shoutout to my fave gals, and of course DecimateTheStars Thank you so much sweetheart, this one's for you :D

* * *

"Are you sure you're doing the right thing here, Dee?" Sophie sighed, pulling out of the hug she just gave her. "Yes, Sophie. I'm sure." Dee smiled, pushing the hair out of her best friends face.

Marie shook her head at the two, "You're being fucking stupid Adrianna." Sophie scowled at her, shaking her head in disappointment. "We're gonna miss you. So much." Alex sniffed, holding a tissue to her nose. "Grow up!" Marie snapped at them as Alex handed Sophie, Izzy and Dee tissues.

"You guys are being silly, I'm gonna call and visit and stuff." Dee smiled, pulling Alex in for a tight hug as she cried into her shoulder.

"You can't run away from your problems." Dee pulled away from Alex, looking to her left and spotting him.

"I'm not running Adam, I'm flying." He laughed and shook his head at her. "Besides, I haven't been to LA in a while. I miss it." He shook his head and crossed his arms. "That's the best you could come up with? Everybody knows that's not why you're leaving." He said, taking a step closer to her.

"You're tearing Phil up inside Dee. He's never felt like this about another person before, he doesn't know what he's doing." She couldn't help but let a hiccup of laughter come out as he spoke with such passion for something he knew nothing about. He glared at her, grabbing her wrist to grab her attention.

"Cope, as much as I love him-"

"Dee, you don't love him-"

"As much as I love him!" She snapped at him, earning glancing from almost everyone in the airport. She lowered her voice and let out a sigh, "I can't be around this anymore, Adam. And don't you dare act as if you know what our relationship is like and don't act as if you know the reason I'm leaving because you don't. Why don't you go home and call up your 2 ex-wives and ask them why they left, really."

He held onto her wrist tighter. _Low blow, Dee._

"You love him? You love him so much you can't stand to be around him, you're making me laugh Adrianna, really." He sneered at her.

"You're just angry coz you can't get any from me anymore." She smiled

"No." He whispered. "I'm angry because you're hurting my friend. He may have hurt you too but everyone here knows you're both gonna go to shit without each other."

One hundred percent Honesty. She never liked Adam Copeland.

"I have to go." She said, pulling away from his grip. He grabbed her by the wrist once more, pulling her in for a hug. "I really am going to miss you." He whispered. "I'll miss you too, Adam" She said, already feel the tears sting her eyes.

She said her goodbyes, hugging everyone several times, listening to Colt's seven minute speech on how leaving him was going to cause everyone in the group to get cancer so she couldn't leave. Cena and Orton giving her a list of all tour dates and arenas so she could come to any show, any time. Marie bursting into tears and Alex looking very proud while handing her a tissue. And then she came to Phil.

That's when the tears started, she couldn't even speak. 'I Love You' She mouthed to him as he shook his head. He walked over, placing a hand either side of her head, pushing his lips against hers in the most meaningful kiss they had ever shared. He pulled away and wrapped his arms around her, completely engulfing her body. He kissed her head and breathed in her scent one last time.

He pulled back, looking directly into her eyes with his hands forcing her head to stay upright, looking right back at him. "I Love you, Adrianna Anselmo."

She pressed her lips to his once more, and gave a small smile. "I'll see you later, buddy."

She walked away, feeling like dying. 'Buddy? He says he loves me and I say buddy?' It had to be killing him right now, and she knew it too. How pathetic.

"Bye Baby!" She didn't care about the stream of tears running down her face, she needed to see them one last time. There they stood, waving her off like a big happy family, except Phil. He stood to the side, his baseball cap firmly over his head, his hoodie covering that, his arms crossed across his body. He looked up just long enough for her to see his face. For her to see he was crying just as much as she was. She held up the phone hand sign for Sophie and smiled as well as she could.

She looked at him. He looked back and she had to. 'I love you' she didn't know if he saw it, she didn't care. She meant it, she really meant it.


	10. YOU STILL SPEAK OF DAY OLD HATE

_Day Old Hate_, **Dallas Green**

I have several other stories in the works. Many of which being Punker's.

* * *

Apartment 108. Home sweet home.

'You have. 3. New Messages.'

"Hey baby! It's Shell, just want to let you know about Mac's on Friday. 10 o'clock sharp, after the show finishes. If you don't come, I'll totally suplex you bitch! Give me a call later aight? Kay! love!"

**Beep.**

"Hey it's Kat! We're so glad you're back in town baby, come down and check out the shop and I'll give you that tatt, no charge! My gift to you, alright, give me a call if you're gonna come in and I'll call up one of my hot guy friends and make him come down to so you can totally hook up. Alright babe, peace."

**Beep.**

"Hey. It's Phil, haven't talked in a while. Give me a call. The house is all settled and you know there's always room here for... if you... I love... just give me a call, Dee. I miss you."

**Beep.**

Her heart sank into her stomach, he called again. She would have to call back eventually; as much as it was killing her it was killing him too. She could hear it in the way he spoke.

A noise started somewhere, she listened for a second. She grabbed her bag, pulling it open and pulling out her cell phone. She looked at the number, she didn't recognize it and that scared her. This had happened before.

"Phil-"

"Buh-Bow!"

"Sophie!?"

"Sup babe, I feel like we haven't talked in forever!" Sophie smiled into her phone. "That's probably because we haven't. Not for a while at least..." She sighed. Awkward silence. How could it have already become awkward?

"Look. I'm gonna cut to the chase. Phil-"

"Sophie, it's great to hear from you but I really can't talk about _him_." Dee sighed, what could have possibly gone wrong? It had been two months since she left, no visits, no letters, no phone calls to Phil; it would always end up being his voicemail where she would leave a brief message once every fortnight. What was she supposed to say?

"He was doing a lot better, Dee. He took anger management classes, got some shitty certificate."

"Did you just say he _was_ doing a lot better?" Adrianna asked, her ears perking up.

Sophie took a deep breath, running her hands through her hair.

"They're in Canada right now. Colt called. He's really worried..." There was silence for a moment.

"We're all worried Dee, really worried." Adrianna took a deep breath and took a seat on her couch.

"What do you mean worried, Soph?" Sophie sat down on her kitchen bench and took a deep breath.

"He's not eating a lot. He's not talking to anyone but Colt and Adam and Morrison. He's at the gym four hours a day, he's started getting into trouble with Vince. I mean, you must have watched a show lately hun, he looks like a piece of shit."

"I haven't caught a show yet Soph-" Lie.

"It's been really busy here-" Lie.

"I've been going out a lot, meeting people-" Massive Lie.

Honestly, she was exactly the same. She wasn't eating, working overtime because she hated being at home alone, and Shelly and Kat had been hounding her to go out with them for weeks. She couldn't help but wonder, if Sophie was there with her, would she be worried about her too?

"He hasn't been sleeping. And when he does, he wakes up in the middle of the night, loudly apparently. And..." "And what, Soph?" "Colt says sometimes he walks into the hotel room and he's crying, sitting on the bed crying. Now, you know Colt, and he likes to exaggerate a little bit but. We're **really** worried, Dee."

Dee took a deep breath. "Cut the crap, Soph." She could feel her holding back, stuttering to get the words out and she was sick of the sugar coated bull crap.

"We're worried for his safety Dee, we're worried he's gonna hurt himself, or someone else and it's gonna be bad." Adrianna began picking at her nails, absent-mindedly "Put him on suicide watch then-"

"That's not fucking funny." Sophie snapped. Adrianna stopped, Sophie had never yelled at her like that before. "He would never hurt himself Soph, he's too fucking proud." She sneered

"Adrianna..." She took a deep breath.

"You're serious?"

"Dead." _This_ scared her.

"I'm gonna call him. Right now." She could practically hear Sophie grin.

"I really miss you around here, kiddo. And I want you to visit, even if you don't see Phil." Adrianna nodded, "Thanks Sophie." "No problem sweetheart."

Adrianna hung up the phone and pressed the little button for phonebook. She selected 'Phil' with the little love heart after it. She had to change that.

Sure, he had the right to be bummed out but. Fearing for his safety, that was different. That was scary.

After about 15 minutes, sitting there and staring at his name, she pressed the 'call' button.

"Hello?"

"Dee!?"

"Hey, I hope this isn't a bad time..." "No! It could never be a bad time." He sucked in some air and let it out slowly as she waited. "That was a little bit desperate, huh?" She couldn't help but smile. He didn't sound so bad. "I miss you."

She held her breath, she couldn't lie to him. There was a silence, he expected her to say it back but she just couldn't. "So, got anyone new?" She smiled into the phone. He laughed. "Oh yeah Dee, they're lining up at the door for a shot at me. Have you seen me lately? I look like a piece of shit!" He yelled, she held the phone away from her ear.

"Will you come visit?" He whispered cautiously.

"Not now." He groaned, rolling his eyes. She could practically see him running his hands through his hair, rolling his eyes and tapping his foot as he always did when irritated. She knew he was getting angry, she could tell because she had known him for close to four years now, and because half their conversations were over the phone.

"Why are you so scared to face me?" She scoffed

"Scared!? I'm scared!?" He waited for a response.

"I was scared Phillip. Scared when you would never come home, when you wouldn't get into bed with me, some days you wouldn't sleep and some days you would sleep forever. I was scared you would wake up and realize I wasn't good enough for you, that I wasn't worth it, because I'm not worth all this shit you're putting yourself through! I was scared when you hit me, when you yelled at me-" She yelled down the phone, stopping suddenly. Did she make him cry? She listened and it sounded as if she did. She laughed at the notion, making CM Punk cry. Pull the other one.

"I love you Dee, I always did and I always will; and I'm sorry I didn't let you know enough, but you can't keep doing this to me. I mean, can't you hear me? I'm fucking pathetic, does it make you happy to hear that!?"

"You're pathetic!? I'm the one who stayed, after all the times you left me alone, you would take my car and leave town to go wrestle, after all the times all my friends told me that you weren't good for me, when they told me-" She took a breath "told me that you were with Maria. I stayed." She started crying again, not loud gasps, silently.

Her mother had told her once, that one should never waste all their tears on just one person. She said that no one was even worth her tears. She said life was too short to waste your time running after one person.

Her mother had never met Phil Brooks.

"Enjoy life on the road Phil; tell Colt and the guys I say hi. Tell them I miss _them._"

She hung up the phone and sighed, "It can only get better from here."


	11. HOW COME YOUR ARMS ARE NOT AROUND ME

**How Come Your Arms Are Not Around Me**, _Dallas Green_

What's it gonna take, Y'all?

* * *

"Here's your coffee, sweetheart." Shelly smiled, placing it down on the table. Adrianna had a new place, a new wardrobe, a new outlook on life, and she felt great. Sure, only a month had passed since her last conversation with Phil but, she was working hard to feel better, and could only hope he was too. "Thanks, love."

"Okay, tell me about this guy..." "Well, I haven't really talked to him a lot but, Kat introduced us and he's a really sweet guy-" her phone began to vibrate in her pocket, so she picked it up.

"Hello-"

"Where the fuck are you, Dee!?" It was Sophie. She was obviously distraught, screaming down the telephone so loud that Dee couldn't hold it to her ear. "At a coffee shop, why sweetie, what's wrong?" She said, holding up a finger to Shelly, getting up and walking away from the table.

"You haven't heard?" Dee began to panic, was Phil okay?

"Heard what?"

"Ace. Ace was released-" Dee rolled her eyes, "God, tell Phil to get over it."

"When Ace found out he uh- he went to a bar, and got a little drunk and uh-"

Adrianna braced herself on the closest wall.

"He was driving home-" Adrianna felt her heart sink

"And got into a fight with a semi."

She felt the vomit rise in her throat, "How'd he do?"

"He lost."

Adrianna didn't know Ace steel very well. But this man had gotten Phil to where he was today, he had given them both a home when Dee lost her job and Phil couldn't get any work, he had helped create CM Punk and that meant just as much to hear as it did to Phil. "Oh my god. I feel terrible, Is Phil-"

"He found out after us. And he got himself suspended for two weeks-"

"What!? How!?" She yelled, not caring how many people on that busy LA Street were now looking at her.

"Carlito. He made a little joke and Phil... Phil broke his jaw and his nose, maybe a rib..." Adrianna couldn't help but smile; she could almost see him throwing a punch at that Carrabian jerk.

"Can you come home for a little while sweetie?" Sophie whispered into the phone.

"Sophie. He's upset. I don't think seeing his Ex girlfriend is really gonna help."

"No... That's why I called. We need your help-"

"Help?"

"He's messed up Dee. He's not talking to anyone, he's just sitting on the porch doing nothing. When he found out... He didn't do anything, he acted like it wasn't true and just went on, bottled it up."

"Well, he's done it before..."

"As much as I hate to defend him. Carlito, he didn't really say anything. It was a harmless joke and... Colt said it was pretty messed up, Phil jumped across a catering table at him and beat the shit out of him. When Colt pulled him off him Phil bolted, out to the parking lot and when Colt found him it looked like he'd been crying. He got suspended, came home and he's been sitting on the porch ever since."

Adrianna took a deep breath. "This is my fault."

"Ace dying, no. but the carlito thing, probably." Adrianna let out a small laugh and let a tear slide down her cheek. She needed to be there.

"I'll call you with my flights."


	12. WE'LL BURY THIS HATE &BUILD IT WITH LOVE

**_Bring Back The Sun_**, _Our Lady Peace_

* * *

Adrianna walked around the baggage claim, she was supposed to come pick her up 15 minutes ago and she still wasn't here. She didn't know what she'd do if Phil showed up to get her, she'd kill Soph but other than that it was a blank.

"Dee?" She turned around and grinned at her best friend.

"Holy crap Dee, you look great!" She didn't feel great, but she would take any compliment she could get. "You cut your hair!?" Sophie grinned at her, running her hands through Dee's now super short hair as she smiled. "Yeah." Dee smiled, Of course it was great seeing her best friend again but, as much as she hated to admit it. She _wanted _to see him. She _needed_ to see him.

"How's Colt?"

"Shattered." Sophie sighed. Understandably. His mentor was dead and his best friend in pieces.

"Okay sweetheart, let's go." Sophie led her out to the car, while holding an arm around her waist. "I like the birds, by the way." Sophie smiled. Adrianna smiled back at her, looking down at the two bird tattoos on either side of her collar bone.

The car ride wasn't a long one, Sophie talked 90 of the time and occasionally asked for Adrianna's opinion on what she was saying, not that she was paying real attention to anything. The second the car pulled onto the street, at about 50 km's over the speed limit by you. Sophie threw her palm against the horn, blasting it as they drove past her house. She stopped the car and suddenly everyone appeared in the door way. Cena, Randy, Morrison, Colt, Alex, Marie, Izzy, all waving at her. She got out of the car and smiled at them.

Alex ran to the white picket fence. "Say your hello's later, go see Phil."

Adrianna smiled at them and nodded, she began to walk the block to reach their... his house.

When she finally reached the house, she couldn't move. Sophie was right; there he was, sitting on the porch, with his headphones firmly in his ears. She took a deep breath and softly opened the gate, closing behind her. She walked as softly as she could up the gravel pathway.

With one foot firmly planted on the stairs, she got up onto the porch.

"You look beautiful."

She laughed and shook her head, her short way hair falling into her face. She pulled her white tank top down so it sat properly and adjusted her blue jeans. "I didn't think you noticed I was here."

He pulled out the headphones and threw his I-pod to the ground with a thud. "It died about an hour ago, I just didn't want to get up." Silence. He sat on one of their shitty fold up chairs, leaning forward with his head down and his elbows on his knees. She stood in front of him, about a meter away with her arms crossed.

She put her bag on the ground and sighed.

"Sophie called you?" He asked.

"Yes." He laughed.

"Man, they have to learn to mind their own business-"

"You broke his jaw. You broke his nose and apparently, fractured one of his ribs Punk. It's a bit of an alarm bell when you're so called 'emotionless.'" He finally looked up at her and she had to keep herself from cringing. He really didn't look great at that moment. His beard was starting to show up, his eyes were red and bloodshot. His hat and hoodie were dirty, and by the looks of it, he didn't give a shit.

"You called me punk." She took a small step towards him and smiled, never once in their relationship had she called him that, even when he asked her to.

"I'm sorry about Ace..." Phil looked down again and sighed. "I can't believe he's gone ya know? He was always there for me. For colt, for everyone..." Adrianna took his hat off, running a hand through his hair as he spoke before running her hand down to his face. She smiled as he let out a long breath of air as her hand brushed against his cheek.

He looked up into her eyes, the way the sun was setting behind her made it seem like she were glowing. She smiled at him and stroked his cheek softly. He put his head down again as something wet touched her hand, sliding down and falling down to the wooden floor like a raindrop. "I'm so sorry, Phil." He shook his head and pushed her hand away, wiping his own eyes. He choked back the tears that so desperately wanted to flow. "Not your fault." He said, picking up her hand, playing with her so called 'sausage' fingers that he loved so much. "No. But I have a feeling I may have been a contributing factor so your little anger problem." He smiled and wiped his face.

They stood there in silence for a moment, looking straight into each others eyes. He couldn't lie to her, not after everything they had been through.

e couldn't lie to her, not after everything they had been through

Suddenly, he tugged her arm, aiding her to take that final step towards him. He lay his head on her stomach and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her as close as he could without hurting her. She couldn't help but feel horrible. There she stood, practically a new person, almost moved on and there sat the man she loved, who she still admittedly had feelings for, miserable and on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"God. I am so sorry." She sighed as she ran her hands through his hair. She turned to see the entire group standing at the fence, watching as if it were some crappy soap. She removed one of the hands from his head and flipped the bird. Colt gave the ok sign and shoe'd everyone away. _What a weird man. _

He held her tighter as his tears began to soak through her thin shirt. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He whispered into her stomach. She leant down and kissed his head. "You have nothing to be sorry for, sweetie."

Still, he held her tight as his cries subsided. "Is there anything I can do?"

She cringed the second she said it, she was better off saying nothing at all.

He lifted his head up and stared her right in the face and with a stern, meaningful look.

"Stay."

She looked to the roof, not being able to look into his eyes without wanting to cry.

"Anything but that."

He raised an eyebrow at her, letting go of the death grip on her hips.

"You know I can't."

"Why not?"

She shook her head and almost laughed, _such a stubborn bastard_.

"Because. I don't want to hurt myself anymore, Phil." _Ouch._

"So being around me hurts you?" He stood up, she cringed and placed her hands on his chest, trying to get him to sit down again. Their bodies were so close to touching it almost hurt. He looked down on her, his eyes lazily narrowed and his mouth in that casual smirk. "No, I just mean..." She looked to the floor and studied her feet, what could she say.

She didn't have to say anything.

"Fine then. Sleep with me."

"Pardon me?" She said, snapping her head up to look into his face, letting her mouth hang open after she said it. He let out a chuckle.

"If you want to help me, and I know you do by that guilty little look in your eyes. You'll stay the night, and you'll sleep with me-" He smirked his way through the sentence, before leaning down to place a kiss on her lips. She rolled her eyes as he pulled away from her.

"Or who knows what I'll do? Better put me on suicide watch, right?"

"That's not funny." She snapped, just the way that Sophie had on the phone to her. Phil made his expression more serious.

He took a deep breath and crossed his arms over his chest. "Alright, if sleeping with me causes that much pain. Just, humor me and... stay until the funeral." Dee shook her head, _stubborn bastard._

"If I haven't changed your mind in a couple of days, I'll buy you the plane ticket back to LA..." He said, looking away from her as if it weren't a big deal, shrugging his shoulders.

She took a deep breath. It would give her a chance to tie up a few loose ends, hang out with the girls, and then he would pay? Can you say best deal ever? "Fine."

"Fine to sleeping with me, or-"

"Get your mind out of the gutter Philip, Fine to staying _in your spare room"_

"_We_ don't have a spare room; _we've_ never had a spare room..."

She rolled her eyes and stepped away from him.

This was going to be a long couple of days.


	13. BY THE WAY, YOU'RE HANDS ARE SHAKING

**Stop this song! (Lovesick Melody)**, _Paramore_

R&R .

* * *

Adrianna walked into the house and looked around, it wasn't exactly tidy. But better than she had expected. "Don't tell me you've forgotten the place already." She turned around and looked him over.

He had ditched his throwdown hoodie and let his hair down. He was leaning on the doorframe with that sexy little smirk, biting on his lip ring or maybe just playing with that tongue stud of his. His Tattoo factory singlet had fast become too small with all the hours at the gym he was putting in, and you could obviously tell he was filling out by the way his arms looked as they were folded across his chest. He smiled when he realized what she was doing, she was checking him out. She had forgotten how good looking he really was in person.

"Just thinking." She said, looking toward the floor. He smirked and began walking towards her, to get a better look. Her short hair framed her face perfectly, her jeans were the perfect fit to show off her great hips and thighs. It looked like she had been putting a few hours in at the gym as well.

"You've been working out?" He asked with his voice lowered in a sexy tone. She raised an eyebrow at him as he continued to step closer, "Are you saying I should be?" She said, almost giddy that someone had noticed her hard work on the treadmill. "No. I'm saying the way you look in that tank top is driving me crazy-" He leant in but she turned her head away, his lips pressing against her cheek. He raised an eyebrow at her, with his lips pressing harder.

"Is that all you got on your mind?" She smirked as he pulled away from her.

"Dee, I haven't seen you in 3 months and you show up looking like this. Yes, it is all I have on my mind." She sighed, he wasn't lying, and that was a bit sad. She took a step away from him and walked to where she assumed the bedroom still was.

She could hear him following behind her, of course she didn't really feel comfortable but, she could change that. "Wow. This place looks a little empty..." She whispered, putting her bag on the floor. The door closed behind her, she sat down on the bed and smiled at him as he leant back against the door, locking it with his left hand.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Hey." He replied with his hands lazily shoved into his pockets. She looked around. It looked almost exactly the same, except the right side of the bed was a mess and the left side was still perfectly made. "What are you thinking?" He asked as he let himself slide down the door into the sitting position. She crossed her legs on the bed and scratched her head. "When Sophie called me last night. I thought you were dead or something-" she let out a little laugh, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh. Were you worried?"

"Do you really think I'm that heartless?"

He smirked and shrugged his shoulders. Her mouth fell open, "Ouch, Phil."

He smiled and began to pick at his nails, a bad habit.

She looked around the room and spotted the bathroom door and smiled. She suddenly realized how silly it was of her to agree to stay there. There were way too many memories.

She got up and walked towards the bathroom, opening the door and stepping inside. That bathroom was the whole reason she wanted that place. It had this gorgeous tiled floor and this great big bathtub with bubble jets, and this big built in mirror above the sink.

She smiled as she looked around the room, remembering all the times they had shared steamy showers, they would prepare themselves for big events and she would always end up tying Phil's tie after 45 minutes of 'I can do it, I know how.'

"Eerie huh? The way you walk into a room and everything feels like it happened yesterday." He spoke, appearing in the mirror behind her. She nodded, and lay her palms against the hand basin, he walked closer and rested his forehead on her shoulder.

She sighed as he wrapped his arm around her. He leant over her, putting his lips as close to her ear as possible without touching it. "You know I was kidding before, about the sleeping with me thing-" "No you weren't" He smiled and his lip ring flicked against her ear lobe. "I know, but I was trying to make you feel better." She smiled and put her arm up, so her hand rested behind his head. "Is the prospect of sleeping with me that terrible?" She laughed and raised an eyebrow.

She couldn't believe how much she missed him. When she sat at home, flicking through a magazine, or watching TV alone she never felt it, the loneliness or the longing. But now she was in his presence she had never felt such longing for him. His rough, calloused hands on her soft skin. The smell of his minty breath, his shampoo and his cologne, the smell that all men naturally have all combining to make him.

"Do you remember... Last year, I was home for my birthday for the first time ever. And all I wanted was for you to tell me your fantasy..." She cringed at the thought and shook her head, dropping her arm from stroking his hair, back down to her side. "And this was pretty much it right?" He smiled, kissing her cheek. She shook her head and laughed a little, although she was dead serious 'Stop." He smiled and kissed her skin, where she had recently been tattooed below her collarbone. "In the mirror, from behind so you could see what I was doing..." He ran has hands over her hips and smiled as she closed her eyes, blushing like crazy. He leant over, kissing the side of her mouth softly. She smiled and turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck as his slid his around her waist.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look yet?" She smiled and leant upwards.

"Not enough..."


	14. I AM ALL YOURS, SO PLEASE BE ALL MINE

**Everybody's Gotta Learn Sometime**, Krezip

I've never been so sick in my life, just R&R and i'll get back to you

(Sex scenes make me feel better, and i swear i didn't notice this chapter was just one big sex scene, but I think you should like. I tried to make it as class as possible but sometimes punk just makes me feel smutty)

* * *

She moaned into his open mouth as they pressed together. It had never been like this before. Sex after being in a relationship for close to 4 years sex was different; it wasn't reserved for special occasions, especially when being in that relationship with a wrestler, it was anytime/anywhere you could. Being on the road almost 300 days out of the year wasn't healthy for a relationship. So when there was a chance to be intimate, you'd have to grab it by the neck and milk it for all it was worth. So it's safe to say sex between this couple hadn't been slow or sensual in quite a while.

He ran his hands up and down her arms, giving her goose bumps all over, pushing her arms so they lay above her head, stopping when his fingers laced with hers. He kissed her mouth slowly and softly as she moaned. He ran his hands back down her arms and down her body, on resting on her breast and the other on the lace of her panties.

"I've missed you, so much." He whispered in her ear, before kissing the skin below it softly. Moving down to that soft spot on her neck. She whimpered and moved her hand, to run her fingers through his hair. He looked up at her face as he began to squeeze at her breasts, teasing her with his smirk.

She smiled down at him, biting her lip, trying to suppress the moans that wanted to come out, proving that she wanted him. That she needed him. He knew what she was doing, and he couldn't say he was happy. He slid his other hand underneath her black boy leg panties and began to tease her. She let out a loud moan, "Don't try and hide it..." He smirked, laying another kiss on her lips. She blushed and nodded a little bit.

He kissed down her slender but soft body, running his rough hands down her moisturized skin that smelt like watermelon and mangos. He stopped at her waist band, spreading her legs with his hand. He looked back up at her face; she was leaning back on her elbows, biting her bottom lip with a look of anticipation in her eyes. He smiled and began to pull them down.

She let out a content sigh as he began to kiss the inside of her thigh slowly, lying back and laying her hands above her head. "Phil." She gasped as he reached his destination, using his tongue stud like pro.

She began rocking her hips back and forward, aiding him where to go. He smiled into her and she giggled. Phil Brooks, the one man on earth that could make her giggle. "Ohhh..." She moaned out, letting him know he was doing everything perfectly. "There. Right there." He stayed there for a few more moments before sliding up her body, looking her in the eyes again. The 'what the hell are you doing up here, I was so close. I'm going to kill you' look in her eye said it all, he was good and he knew it.

He pushed some hair out of her face and smiled, "Not that easy, baby..."

She groaned and rolled her eyes back into her head.

"My turn?" He grinned at her, she scoffed. "I thought _you_ were supposed to be making _me_ want to stay?" He frowned and looked away from her. **Awkward**. She sighed and pushed him onto his back with a passionate kiss, she crawled on top, straddling his hips, kissing his lips with a hand placed on the side of his face. She slid down his body, running her hands down his torso, taking time to trace and kiss his straightedge tattoo that lay across his waist. He purred as she moved even lower, linking her fingers into his boxer shorts, pulling them down as slowly as she could.

"Dee..." He moaned out as she finally got his shorts off, begging for her. She smirked and returned to being face to face with him. "Not that easy, Baby..." She smirked, putting on a deep voice, imitating him the best she could. He laughed and pushed his head back into the pillow as she began kissing down his neck, down his chest, letting her soft hands follow slowly down his body.

She moved lower, resting a hand on his abs as she began to work her magic. Phil learnt long ago not to put his hands on the back of her head, seeing as she was really in the position of power down there and if she didn't like something you shouldn't do it if you wanted to keep your junk.

"Oh, Baby..." He moaned out, clawing onto the sheets. She continued until she felt his hand on top of her hand that lay on his waist pulling it up towards his face. She removed him from her mouth and looked up at him, he pulled her up to face him once more, using little, if any of his strength. "I need you up here with me; there'll be time for that shit later..." He rasped out at her, obviously hungry for something that just her mouth couldn't offer.

He kissed her lips again, flipping her over onto her back, positioning himself on top of her, keeping his mouth in close contact with hers. He looked straight into her eyes as he entered her slowly, drawing out every second of it. "Shit..." She gasped, looking towards the headboard. "Look at me..." He whispered, using his hand to move her face back down so she was looking right at him.

She could barley take it, she knew what he was doing and it was driving her crazy. He wanted her to look at him so she would remember all the times like this one, so she knew he was the one giving her this pleasure.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he quickened the speed, she closed her eyes and moaned his name out loudly. He smiled into her skin, placing haphazard kisses along her jawline and neck. "Oh, god Phil. There, There!" She moaned out, digging her nails into his back. He groaned from the feeling and began to go even faster.

She arched her back and he could feel her getting tighter around him. "Ph-Phil, I'm there..." She moaned, screaming out his name as she felt her orgasm explode through her body. "Adrianna, Adrianna..." He let his head drop down to rest on her shoulder and repeated her name into her ear softly as he came down from his sexual high.

He kissed her neck once more, before looking into her eyes again, pecking her lips, giving her a sleepy smile. She smiled back at him, combing her fingers through his sweaty hair. She pushed his shoulders back, turning him over onto his back and smirked down at him. He raised an eyebrow and gave her a questioning look.

She smirked, straddling him, positioning herself. "My turn..."


	15. THIS WAR WAS WORTH THIS

**Alive With the Glory Of Love**, _Say Anything_

Josie's rad, which is why i stole her name for my **Colt Cabana** story.  
_Oh hai two sex scenes in a row _(still sick, btw) **R&R FOR FRICKS SAKE**

* * *

"Whatcha doing?" She smiled as she lay the knife down on the chopping block. "Cutting vegetables, care to help me?" She asked as she turned to look at him. He smiled sweetly at her as he sat on the opposite kitchen counter, in his jeans and black t-shirt that hugged him perfectly, running a hand through his still damp hair. "No. I care to watch."

She turned around, shaking her head. "Care to watch. My ass." She chuckled to herself. He smiled and nodded, "Exactly." She turned her head to look at him from over her shoulder. He still had that huge grin on his face as he winked at her. She laughed and continued to shake her head.

He jumped off the counter and walked up behind her. They were supposed to be at Colt and Sophie's in an hour and a half but he really couldn't care less if they never left the house again. "Do you really have to cut those now?" He asked, walking up so close she was now pushed against the side of the counter. "We were asked to bring the salad to this barbeque, so yes, I do."

"Well, do you need to do it now?" He asked. She sighed and dropped the knife in her hands. He smiled into her neck, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Phil. We didn't get any sleep last night..." She sighed as he began to massage her shoulders with his strong hands. "Who's fault was that huh Dee? I'm not the one that wanted it on top, in the shower, on the sofa while you were watching me wrestle on one of those late night re-runs of smackdown, in the kitchen, on this very counter..." She couldn't help but blush as she turned around to face him.

"Well, you seemed to enjoy it Mr. Brooks..." He scoffed and raised his nose at her. She smiled up at him, "What was it? Oh yeah. Ad-Ad-Ad-Adrianna, Oh Adrianna!" She moaned out, smacking her hand on the kitchen counter just as he did the night before. He smirked, running his hands down her sides to rest on her ass, squeezing softly.

She smiled up at him, leaning to kiss his lips softly, gently sucking on his lip ring, smelling the aftershave on his face and the shampoo on his hair. "We should go have a shower." He stated, pulling her away from the kitchen counter. She laughed, "You already had yours." He shrugged, "You need to have yours and... I don't trust you by yourself." She laughed as he picked her up, using her ass for leverage. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "But I don't trust you in there with me."

"Well, that's something you'll have to learn to deal with then." He nodded, walking up the stairs, still holding her up as if it were no extra effort. She smiled and kissed his lips, letting him take her as she knew there was no way she could win.

"You go start the water and I'll join you in a second." He smiled, smacking her ass. She squeaked and he laughed, walking out of the room for a second. She turned and went into the bathroom, turning on the water. She took a deep breath, 'What are you doing, Dee?' She whispered into the mirror.

"You're still dressed!?" He yelled, coming back into the room without a shirt on. She smiled and turned around to look at him. He walked over to her and their lips collided in a forceful kiss. Phil already had this set out in his mid, this wasn't going to be like the last night, drawn out and sensual and all that. This was going to be fucking, and there would be nothing drawn out about it.

He snaked his hand up her shirt, feeling her breasts as she moaned into his mouth. He grinned against her and slipped her shirt over her head. Adrianna had caught onto the situation by then, and was already un zipping her jeans and his jeans at the same time, slipping hers off and letting his jeans and boxers drop to the floor. She stepped towards him, letting their naked bodies push up against each other.

She ran her hands up and down his body and she smiled into his mouth as she felt him grow hard against her leg. "Get in." She said, nodding toward the shower. He smiled and complied, stepping into the shower, holding onto her hand as she shimmied out of her underwear, letting them join the rest of the clothes on the floor. He smiled looking her body up and down, biting on his lip ring lightly.

She smiled as she looked at him, pushing him up against the wall forcefully. He smirked and grabbed her by the hips, pulling her close to him, kissing her mouth and letting his tongue stud run over her lips. She complied, opening her mouth to let his tongue enter as she reached down and begin to stroke his length. He pulled away from her mouth and groaned looking into her hungry eyes.

He leant down, taking one of her breasts into his mouth, running his tongue stud over her hardened nipple as quickly as he could. "Yes, baby." She moaned out, grabbing a fistful of his hair in her hand.

He smiled and picked her up quickly, spinning her around to pin her against the wall. He thrusted into her and she screamed out, wrapping both legs and both arms around his body to hold him close as he pumped in and out of her. She dug all her fingernails into his back as he moaned out her name, not showing any signs of slowing down.

He pulled away from her, watching himself glide in and out of her smoothly as she moaned out his name. He let his head roll back, letting the water slip over their bodies. "You like that?" He groaned as she whimpered, feeling herself get closer. "Oh, god baby..." She moaned, pulling him against her again.

With one final scream of his name she came, he continued to pump in and out, letting himself empty into her. He steadied himself, leaning an arm on the tiled shower wall as their breathing steadied. He softly put her back on the floor. She leant up, kissing his lips softly. "You gonna help shampoo and condition or what, Punk?"


	16. I'M TALKING ENOUGH FOR BOTH OF US

**The Ponytail parades**, _Emery_

short. shit. sorry.

* * *

"You want another?" Sophie asked, holding up a pink bottle for Adrianna to decide. "Yes Ma'am" She grinned grabbing her fourth vodka cruiser of the night. "So, what are you thinking?"

"I probably shouldn't get drunk tonight..." Adrianna laughed, pushing her hair off her face. Marie, Alex and Izzy had long gone home after the barbeque, the guys had all gone to the gym and Adrianna and Sophie were left sitting on the porch, drinking and talking and laughing.

"No I mean, the Phil sitch. What are you thinking about Phil?" Sophie asked, using the latest Kim Possible lingo. Marie and Izzy had gladly given Dee their opinions on Phil, and they weren't very pretty. Alex painted a brighter picture such as 'Phil taking her on the road, and then patching things up, then getting married and having kids.' _Yeah right Alex._

Izzy and Marie being the best of friends both had the same opinion. 'He hit you, there is no maybe. You need to leave asap and not come back.' "Not that Randy would ever hit me..." Marie grinned in her own snobbish way. "But if he did, I would leave..." Adrianna sighed remembering the comments made earlier.

"You know. I've heard everyone's opinion but yours." Adrianna said, looking off into the backyard. Sophie took a deep breath. "I think this is your thing, no one knows what's going on in that place except you and him. But I think, if you do leave that you shouldn't cut yourself off completely, it's not good for either of you..." Adrianna nodded.

"But if you were in my position..."

"Dee, this isn't an easy answer okay. You need to make it on your own and not listen to what anyone else here says, yeah?" Adrianna nodded as Sophie spoke.

"I don't know what to do. Every day things get better and it makes me feel like shit, Soph." Sophie sighed, pulling her deck chair closer to Adrianna's, throwing an arm over her shoulder. "Just trust what you feel, sweetheart." Sophie smiled, taking a swig from her bottle.

"What If I don't feel anything?" Adrianna asked, feeling her eyes get teary.

"Maybe. Maybe that's your answer..."


	17. DON'T SHAKE, I HATE TO SEE YOU TREMBLE

**A Boy Brushed Red**, _underOATH_

MEG AHERTZ IS THE REASON THIS IS HERE, YEAH-URRRR.  
YOU ARE THE GREATEST HUMAN BEING ON THE PLANET, AND. WELL. I LOVE YOU.

* * *

Adrianna laughed as SpongeBob's eyes exploded in his head, throwing out coins to Mr. Krabs' delight. Phil laughed along and kissed her forehead softly as he played with the hem of her t-shirt.

"You want some popcorn?" She asked, looking up at him. This was the first time they had just been together, not kissing, not having sex, but just being together and Phil seemed a little less enamored than she was.

"I would but, I gotta go to the gym alright?" He said, not waiting for an answer. He stood letting her sit back on the couch that seemed colder without him. This was the second time today; He had already been to the gym only a few hours ago.

"You've already been today..." She said, sitting up on her knees as he slipped on his shoes.

"I'm a wrestler baby, I've got to stay in shape..." He smiled at her as he threw on a hoodie.

"But. You are in shape..."

He sighed and shook his head, "I can stay if you really want me to." He groaned, he didn't want to at all and she could see it in his eyes.

"Why would I want you to stay when I know you don't want to stay?"

"What is with all this cryptic bullshit, Dee? You've been like this ever since last night, when we got back from Colt's... Did Sophie say something to you!?" He yelled at her.

"No Philip. I can think for myself." She snapped at him, getting up off the couch.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Then speak, tell me what the fuck is wrong!"

She took a step closer to him, spitting in his face. "When I came back you were vulnerable, you were sitting on that goddamn deck crying your eyes out for Ace and you haven't even mentioned him since then. We haven't hung out this entire time, all we've done is have sex and shower while having sex and go over to Colt's. You tell me if this is healthy!" She yelled in his face, pointing a finger into his chest every so often.

"Adrianna. We're better than we have ever been, we're talking like people, we're spending time together and it may not be pottery class and poetry readings but at least were together Dee, when was the last time-"

"Yes. When was the last time we were like this Phil? We were never like this! Sure, maybe the first 6 months when you were in the indies and I would let you have my car and you would come home from a show where you performed in front of 50 people with 20 bucks in your pocket and you had so much adrenalin running through you, you needed to get it out, and the only way you could think of was fucking me for a couple of hours, but this isn't us. This was never us. I can't even remember the real us." She was fighting back the tears now, yelling at him as he stood silently.

She wasn't really angry. she just wanted some response, some passion from him.

"I think we've both changed, Dee." He stated.

"Yes!" She screamed. "And not for the better!"

"Dee. Just tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know if I can stay if it's gonna be like this..."

He raised an eyebrow, not able to understand.

"So, you're saying everything's better. But you don't want to stay? I'm gonna have to admit I'm a little fucking confused." He stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No. I'm saying this is a lie Phil, it was never like this and it never will be. You're on the road 300 goddamn days and year, and then when you come home I can see in your eyes that you'd rather be out there in the ring, in front of all those people who don't realize what a fucking jerk you are!" She screamed, pushing him backwards.

In her mind she was begging. _Scream, Yell, Cry, Hit me, Something!_

"I don't think that's the problem Dee, I think the problem is who I'm on the road with." He stood there, completely emotionless, with his arms crossed against his chest. _This was the problem._

The tears started when she thought of it. The real reason she had to get out. **Maria.**

"You think I still have feelings for her, don't you?" He whispered to her, staring right into her eyes. Adrianna scoffed and crossed her arms, "I **know** you do."

"You're making it look like I'm the bad guy right? Well You're the one that left, You're the one that pushed me away, You're the one that fucked Adam." He said, his voice increasing in intensity.

"I fucked Adam because-"

"I fucked Maria because I was lonely, You fucked Adam because you're needy!" He screamed, pushing her back onto the couch. She laughed at him, "I'm the one that's needy, now?"

"Look at you now, starting a fight just because you don't want me to leave. You always have to know what's going on, where I am, what I'm doing, and when you couldn't find me you went and found Adam. Bet you gave him a pretty good time, right? " He said, sinking onto the floor so he was eye level with her.

"He gave me a pretty good time too. Better than you ever did." She sneered at him.

Phil fumed, his chest heaving with the deep breaths he took. She stared into his eyes with that sexy smirk and he almost went crazy.

His lips crashed against hers as she yelled into his mouth, pushing him off of her. "What the fuck is wrong with you!?" She screamed at him, before storming off upstairs.

Phil fumed, running his hands through his hair. He heard the laughter coming toward the house and remembered.

He ran, out the front door to see Adam, Randy and John standing at the car. "There you are man, we were gonna come get you..." Adam smiled at him.

Phil jumped at him, throwing him up against the car. "Why did you fuck her!?" He screamed, holding onto fistfuls of Adams shirt. Adam looked around at John and Randy.

"Uh. You guys go ahead." Adam said, loosening Phil's grip on his shirt, throwing an arm around him, leading him to the porch as Randy and John drove away.

"**Why did you fuck her?" **Phil spoke, softer and less angry. More like, upset.

"Why did you fuck Maria?" Phil's ears perked up.

"Everyone knows don't they..."

"Everyone." Phil groaned at the thought.

He and Maria, both being with people at the time decided it wasn't a good idea for people to find out. She obviously ran her fat fucking diva mouth.

"Adrianna." Adam let out a laugh, shaking his head.

"She is the most passionate woman I have ever met. Phil. Buddy, There is nothing like going home to an empty house while knowing what you could have had. Yeah, that just happened to you but try it over and over with different women. I am the king of ruined relationships and when I came home, Dee was sitting on my porch waiting for me. I couldn't resist that man." Adam sighed.

Phil nodded and sighed. "Alright."

"You fuck her while she was staying at Colt's?"  
"Yep." Phil looked at Adam, shaking his head.

"Look. I'm sorry man but, if you and her don't make it. I'm gonna give it a shot, and maybe she'll want to give it a shot with me too." Phil laughed at him, shaking his head. "This is why people don't like you Adam; you're a piece of shit."

Adam laughed and nodded, "At least I know I am."


	18. HOLD ME, WRAP ME UP, UNFOLD ME

**Breathe Me**, _Sia_

this is the third last chapter, and i'd just like to take a little second.  
**KaraAlissa**: You have given me the greatest, most consistant reviews, and seriously kept me going through this whole story, thank you so so much.  
**DecimateTheStars**: You're such a sweetheart, and you say the nicest things! thanks so much doll.

thank you to everyone who has sent me messages, and faved this and me, and all that jazz. you are the greatest :) so much love right now

* * *

"Are you ready yet?" The only three words he had said to her in three days. It was back to the way it always was, not talking, not being together although living under the same roof. She nodded and looked back in the mirror, taking a deep breath. This was it.

She woke up that morning with him lying next to her, and felt nothing.

He stood behind her in the mirror, dressed in a black shirt, black tie and black pants, completely emotionless. She stood wearing a black dress and black cardigan she had borrowed from Sophie.

"Alright. Let's go." They walked out of the house together, seeing Colt and Sophie heading for their car too. "We'll follow you okay!?" Colt yelled over the fence. Phil nodded and got into the car, slamming the door shut behind him.

Adrianna took a deep breath, getting into the car with him. Settling her purse in her lap she looked over at him. "Alright." He said with a calmness that scared her. Neither of them had even mentioned that this wasn't only the last day of his suspension, but also the day of Ace's funeral, therefore the day she would be leaving.

The car ride wasn't a long one, but it felt like forever in the silence. They pulled into a park and Sophie and Colt pulled in next to them. Colt was already emotional walking over to the graveyard where the casket lay on the grass, ready to be lowered in.

He held on to Sophie as tight as he could as they walked over, taking a step closer to the front as the priest started his speech. "I always hate how they do this. Act as if they know the person, happily telling all their greatest achievements as if he was there." Phil whispered as he stopped at the back of the group of people, standing around the coffin.

Adrianna felt herself get teary as his friends and family got up to talk about him, but Phil stood as if he were bored, with his hands in his pockets.

"Ace had always said how much he loved the business; despite how he died I'm sure he still did..." Some woman he used to date spoke. "He had always talked about two young boys in particular. Phil Brooks and Scott Colton, their determination and passion made everything he did worthwhile. He would call them his sons and would always say how much he loved them. He gave one piece of advice in his will. Tell them to always look after the ones they love, for they would never know how long they'll be around for."

Phil grabbed Adrianna by the waist and pulled her close, burying his face in her shoulder, crying as softly as he could. It seemed with that final sentence everything was brought into perspective for him. He held her close as he wept and she could feel herself beginning to cry as well.

The blues brothers theme began to play as his casket lowered into his grave, earning a few chuckles from the group. The people left after paying their respects, except for Phil and Adrianna, who were still standing there, clinging to each other crying their eyes out.

Adrianna may not have known him as well as Phil did but, this was it. This was the end for them and she knew it.


	19. I HAVE NO MORE BLOOD TO BLEED

**Good Woman**, _Cat Power  
_

I'll marry you Chan Marshall.  
also, my reviewers are the best reviewers ever.

* * *

The WWE were set to meet in LA that night. Meaning? Phil and Adrianna were on the same flight, so when she left him for the last time 90 percent of his colleges would be there to witness his final humiliation.

No. She hadn't officially said she was leaving him to his face yet but, catching a flight home with a one way ticket and all her luggage was probably an indicator. "Almost ready?" He asked her, wheeling his bag to where she sat. "Yeah, let's head over to the gate." She smiled weakly, feeling sick to her stomach.

The whole walk to the gate was odd; Phil had this weird smile on his face the whole time, like nothing was wrong. Or maybe he really didn't realize it. This was the end.

The plane ride went quicker than expected, but it was by no means comfortable. Phil slept the whole time, but kept his hand holding hers, their fingers intertwined. Adrianna just sat, it wasn't a long plane ride so she knew it wouldn't be tough, but man was she wrong, on the verge of tears the whole time.

She really tried to think everything through but there were these voices ringing through her ears, telling her they were bad for each other and they were hurting each other and them being together in the first place was a stupid idea. She kept telling herself that he loved her and she loved him but it became harder and harder to believe.

Thankfully, Adam and Colt and Randy and John were all taking later flights so they wouldn't get off the plane with them. Making it easier on Adrianna. And at that point, that's really all she cared about.

"Baby, it's time to get off the plane now." Phil smiled, pulling her out of the seat. She nodded slowly and followed him off the plane, holding hands the whole time. "Where's the baggage claim here baby?" He asked, not turning to face her, letting go of her hand and taking a step away from her to get a better look.

"Look! It's Phil!" A voice yelled in the distance. Phil's mouth dropped to the floor, "Shit."

She jumped on him with a hug, kissing his cheek, although it was easy to tell she was aiming for his mouth. Lucky he turned his cheek.

"We've missed you, I've missed you!" She grinned up at him, pushing some of his hair behind his ear.

The girl took a step back and looked Adrianna over. "Oh, you must be Adrianna." She said, stopping like a deer in the headlights. Adrianna laughed, remembering where she recognized her from.

"Maria, right? I've heard so much about you." Adrianna said, with a tone that was less than friendly.

Maria looked to Phil, who nodded at her slowly. "Oh. I'm sorry, I really am. I'll go..." She said, scattering away in her stiletto heels.

"Well. Isn't she just a sweetheart."

"Adrianna." He snapped, turning to face her. "Just get this over with please."

"Get what over with?" Phil groaned, grabbing both her hands.

"Dump me, Dee. Break my heart again because I'm sure getting it done will hurt a lot less than living like this-" She opened her mouth to interrupt him but he held up a hand.

"You know what? Forget it! You don't need to say anything. Enjoy your life in good ol' LA. I hope your happy, I really do." She grabbed him by the arm before he had the chance to walk away.

She wanted to come up with some huge speech, making him feel like shit and leaving him with something to think about. But she just couldn't. She just let the words come out.

"I want to be a good woman Phil, and I want for you to be a good man. We can't be that with each other, so that's why right now I'm telling you I can't see you again, and I'm lying when I say that I don't love you anymore, but you have to believe me okay?" The tears streamed down her face as she lay a hand on his cheek, stroking it softly. She picked up her bag and leant up, kissing him one last time.

"She's beautiful Phil, be good to her. She'll love you more than I ever could..." She smiled softly, nodding towards Maria who stood some 50 metres away from them, trying to watch them inconspicuously but failing miserably.

Adrianna turned around walking as fast as she could to get away, but not fast enough.

"Phil, baby, are you okay?" She heard Maria's shrill voice ask him. It made her want to puke, how blatantly she was in love with him.

"Dee!" He yelled after her, praying she heard him before she got out of the airport.

He finally caught up, stopping her in his tracks.

"If I wanted her like I wanted you then I would be with her, but I'm not. And I'm not letting you go without a fight, I love you more than anyone else I've ever loved before, and I'm never ever gonna forget about you." He was on his knees, begging for her to stay.

"**Please**. Don't leave me like this."

She choked back the tears and smiled down at him. Touching his lips with her fingers.

"I'm so sorry." She walked around him, and out the big glass doors of the airport.

Leaving him alone, again.


	20. AS MUCH AS I EVER COULD

_ALWAYS_ BY _BLINK 182_ IS AMAZING, I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEM ME NEITHER. GO GET IT._  
_

I HAD THIS WRITTEN TWO WAYS, ONE HAPPY AND ONE UNHAPPY  
WELL, CM PUNK HAS JUST WON THE FUCKING WORLD TITLE!!  
I HAVE NEVER BEEN DO HAPPY, SO GUESS WHICH ENDING THIS IS ;)

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL MY LOYAL REVIEWERS, WHO ARE ALL TOTAL BABEZ  
THANK YOU ALL SO SO MUCH, AND REALLY, I LOVE YOU!  
my new punker story should be up in a matter of days

* * *

**6 months Later...**

_I've been here before a few times  
and I'm quite aware we're dying  
and you're hands they shake with goodbyes  
and I'll take you back if you'll have me._

Phil had finally returned home, after 6 straight months on that road, making up for lost time. He had won the title three days before at No Mercy and Vince was pretty much forcing him to go home, have some rest.

Adam was of course, an asshole. but, he was right. As he sat in the back of that taxi, riding home with his bags and his belt in his lap he felt like shit, knowing for the first time in six months he was going to a home that was no longer a home, there was no prospect of being re-united like last time. He was going to be alone for the next fortnight and he was going to have to deal with it.

"Here we are Mr Brooks. Home sweet home." Phil almost laughed as the overly zealous cab driver spoke, sure it was his home, but it sure as hell wasn't sweet. Phil pulled out some money and handed it to the man, not caring how much of a tip he was giving him.

"Thank you Mr. Brooks, and if you don't mind me saying, cute girlfriend." Before Phil could question the comment he saw her, standing in the middle of his footpath, in a white sundress, her hair back to the way it used to be, long and shining in the light, chewing on her bottom lip like she did when she was nervous.

_So here I am, I'm trying  
So here I am, are you ready?_

"Hey Phil." She waved like a nervous schoolgirl. He couldn't speak, he just stared at her with his mouth wide open, looking her over like she was a stranger. The woman he had thought about every day and every night for the past 6 months, the woman he dreamt about, the woman he cried over. There she stood like a perfect little angel in his driveway.

_Let me hold you, touch you, feel you, always  
Kiss you, taste you, all night, always_

She ran a hand through her hair, swallowing hard, so nervous under his glaze. Phil had always been good at hiding his emotions, not letting her know what he was thinking but after the past six months he had gotten even better at it, hiding his emotions deep down inside.

"I know you probably hate me but-" He almost cringed, he could be angry, he could be upset, he could be frustrated, but he could never, ever hate her. She laughed shakily, she knew he knew she was horrified.

_and I'll miss your laugh, you're smile  
I'll admit I'm wrong i you tell me  
I'm so sick of fights i hate them  
let's start this again, for real_

"-if I didn't do this I could never forgive myself." She spoke, shaky and nervous, feeling like she could throw up at any moment, all though there was nothing in her stomach, she had been far too nervous to even eat on the plane ride over.

She took a deep breath. "Isthereanyroominthathouseforme?" Phil's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped to the floor. She laughed and shook her head, "I'm sorry Phil, for wasting your time like this- I'll- I'll go." She opened the gate and walked passed him, striding her way down the street. She had no idea where she was going but she didn't care, she just couldn't stand there and look at him.

_So here I am, I'm trying  
So here I am, are you ready?  
__So here I am, I'm trying  
So here I am, are you ready?_

"Adrianna..." She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard his gravelly voice, and his foot steps on the footpath. She sighed, closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths until she felt his rough hand on her smooth shoulder, turning her to look at him.

_ I've been here before a few times  
And I'm quite aware we're dying_

He smiled as he placed both hands on the sides of her face, wiping a few stray tears off of her rosy cheeks. Quickly, he pushed his own lips to hers in the kind of kiss that could stop time.

"Always, Adrianna. Always."

_Let me hold you, touch you, feel you, always  
Kiss you, taste you, all night, always  
__Let me hold you, touch you, feel you, always  
Kiss you, taste you, all night, always._


End file.
